


谁想永生不死｜Who Wants to Live Forever

by 玉戈 (SugarM)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mention of suicidal behaviour, Slow Burn, mention of alcohol abuse, mention of drug use, 大概是原耽？, 本故事纯属瞎编乱造 如有雷同纯属巧合, 耽美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarM/pseuds/%E7%8E%89%E6%88%88
Summary: 当一个人能免受一切责罚，包括死神的判决，他剩下什么？
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. 第一章 约西亚｜Josiah

市中心由一条旧日皇家花园连成的分界线割出阴阳分野般的东西两边：以西拥着白色大理石搭成的体面而严丝密合的方形矮楼和四车道的宽马路；以东，则是这座城之所以还勉强算在喘气的那半边健康肺脏，是这座古老城市黑色风衣与层叠长裙下的肉躯实体，是混乱与无序、活泼与生命，其中又以苏活区为这生命之最，领着一众规模个色肆意生长的集市酒吧及楼上那档子事儿。西边是僵死的贵族，东边是蓬勃的小人。此刻正如每一个平平无奇的秋日午后该有的那样，雨点毫无预兆地击打向红灰相间的人行道，砖路与沥青地交界处积着大大小小约脚背深的水坑。约西亚从马厩集市弯绕的院子里钻出来，挺起胸膛深吸口气，鼻尖盈满劣质麻烟甜腻的味道。他带着空口袋和一份合约进门，藏着鼓囊的袋子复又踩上肯顿洛克广场坑洼的砖块地，盘算着夜里再造访一次来花掉几张口袋里的女王脑袋。

约西亚是个生意人，至少他自称如此。他个子不高，皮肤黝黑，眼窝深邃，长密的睫毛伏在印着黑眼圈的眼眶上，一头乌黑的卷发杂草般支棱着——其中或许掺了真的杂草——在后脑挽成一个团，额前落下的发丝若有若无地盖住两条谦卑下弯的眉毛。他的下颔上总是剃干净了胡须。约西亚暗自对自己的下半张脸极为满意，尤其在对着客户（他这样称呼来委托活计的人）上下嘴皮一碰便黑白颠倒时就更为得意。他这天穿着件皱皱巴巴的深色风衣，若有人仔细看看会发现这破旧衣裳其实来自个不便宜的牌子，风衣里面套着件短袖衫和牛仔裤，裤脚抽了线拖在地上，身后背着个同风衣一样皱巴，好似被捏成一团又让卡车碾过才终于展开使用的背包。背包正鼓着，满装上一次工作后所得的报酬。他囤不住钱，也没一个银行账户，凡活计都只收现金。收到不错的报酬就去洲际酒店住上几晚，钱花完了就住回快餐店门口的路灯柱下，有钱时喝几瓶好酒，没钱时嘬点他人杯中剩下的也无妨。

那么，约西亚，这位夜晚的好儿子，墙角与地砖的贴心友人，究竟做的是什么活呢？若有人这样问了他，约西亚定回答：“我来者不拒。”这是真的。

“从室内维修到毁尸灭迹所有服务一应俱全”是他的宣传词，唯有一条原则：不杀伤人命。他甚至有一次教过一个高中生线性代数——那学生误拨了一位电话号码，他将错就错。每次口袋里的钱不够花费了，他就印满一张纸的联系方式，将其裁成琴键状的小条钉在随机一棵树上。约西亚收费并不公允，一般能找着旁人做的合法勾当找不上他，违法的买卖又大多不想给他分一杯羹，常是走投无路或别无选择之人才找上门，除此之外便是些不知行情误打误撞的。这次接的活不大，从萨里郡运货到多佛花费了一周多点儿，收入不到去奢侈酒店里挥霍的，但足够租间有天花板的屋子逍遥上那么一两个月。他走到人迹渐少的暗巷里，从口袋中摸出被揉成一团的合约拿打火机点了，借着烧起来的纸再点着一根烟。既是生意，那必须得签过合同才行。合约通常打印于A4纸上，遇到窘迫的时候也有过随手手写在纸巾上。合同只此一份，对方签了字画了押便有把柄捏在约西亚手里。

他将烟踩灭在纸灰里，掏出手机随手拨了个号码，三言两语便搞定了住处。这会儿不过下午两点一刻，离必须去拿钥匙的时间还有几个小时，约西亚正琢磨着去黑心酒馆喝上三五杯，他手里的手机忽然响了：

“约西亚·有求必应·使命必达，欢迎致电。”

听筒另一头沉默片刻，一个低沉的女声缓缓道：“他们说你什么都能做？”

“什么都行。”

“那好，我要买一个人的命……”

“几乎什么都行。”

对面小声骂了一句，随后挂断了通话。约西亚挑眉看一眼嘟着忙音的手机，双手揣进风衣兜里往南边走去。

房屋出租业的某位朋友为他找了套温德尔街上的单间公寓，落在一家商铺顶上，窗口正对着那条由“令人不快之杰作”肯顿长椅而出名的霍本高街，周租仅180英镑。从街上只能看见公寓两扇几乎相邻的窗户，约西亚爬上铺了酒红色纹花地毯仍吱呀作响的细长楼梯前暗暗希望它“里头比外面看起来要大”。可惜这间屋是个实诚的好姑娘，表里如一，整间公寓面积还不足30平米，却是麻雀虽小，五脏具全，厨房、浴室、卧房、客厅一个也没拉下，以至于所有的房间摆完家具都窄得只够一人站立。浴室的墙皮发了霉，卧室里临街的窗户坏了一边，被房东拿一支螺丝刀撑着才将就着保持打开，客厅里餐椅的瘸腿下垫着一本牛津词典，侧身打开厨房的抽屉，餐具竟是银制的。约西亚有时不知自己是在做生意时惹恼了这位老客户还是讨好了他。

约西亚在屋内漫步一圈，心满意足地于料理台上找到一瓶系着塑料丝带的红酒，底下压着庆乔迁之喜的贺卡。他随手将丝带同贺卡丢进垃圾箱，拔开木塞子一口闷下小半瓶。这红酒便宜的很，在森宾利超市酒架上最多只卖8英镑，尝起来几乎无味，简直侮辱了法国红酒的名声。羞辱法国人的笑话没有一万也有一千，哪个都比不上这一口酒来的恶毒。所有平淡的物件往往比味浓却下作的玩意儿更难忍受，发臭的肉还有苍蝇来闻，水至清却则无鱼。酒、诗、画作，统统是这样。人也难免如此，最可悲不是臭名昭著而是庸庸碌碌，就像奥斯卡在牢狱里写信细数道格拉斯勋爵的罪状时所说的那样，“恶莫大过肤浅”，这或许是不实指控，话可没有说错。约西亚倒也一点不嫌弃，把这瓶红酒当作今晚的预饮。

才过八点，天边还泛着点日落残余的墨蓝色，酒馆外已是围着小圆桌站了一圈的人。约西亚从人缝里一路钻到吧台前，酒保是个脸庞圆乎乎的女士，头发在左边后脑勺剃了一小半，剩下的染成水蓝色，在酒馆的灯光下显得有些绿。

“乔！你这次隔得有够久的，我以为你终于戒了呢。”她说起话来带着不知哪儿的口音，一根舌头总也捋不直。

约西亚笑起来，将一张五英镑推过台面：“帕特丽夏，女士，Madame，Senora，只要这世上存在着您那双酿酒的妙手一天，我永不可能戒酒。”

“那我成了害你做酒鬼的罪人了。”帕蒂递过一品脱自酿啤酒。

“我绝没这个意思。你看我在你这儿喝得烂醉过吗？真正的好东西是伤不了人的，劣质的酒精才催人呕吐。帕蒂，你是天上来的天使，为人就如你的名字一样高尚。卖酒却劝人戒酒，好像牙医劝人戒糖，安东尼·瓦卡莱洛劝人别再用化妆品毒他们的脸，方济各劝人相信科学而非上帝。”

“看来还是不够好，这一杯酒还堵不住你胡言乱语的嘴。”

“真不讲理，您才是率先向我打招呼的人。”约西亚端着玻璃杯退到酒馆的角落里。

他这会儿换了身得体的衣服，总算不至于是人人见了绕着走的模样。到九点多时酒馆里人多起来，约西亚便失了霸占一桌的特权。干瘦的白胡子老头儿捧着一杯啤酒问也不问地拉开椅子坐下，有些惊诧地挑眉瞧了眼桌上空着的两个一品脱容量啤酒杯，五只小杯，及一瓶半满的红葡萄酒，又看看坐在一旁的约西亚。

“小子，你从哪儿来的？”

“格拉斯哥。”

老头儿点点头，小声道：“怪不得。我年轻的时候去过几趟印威内斯。第一天，那要命的苏格兰佬拉着我喝了一宿，吐了一路，皮夹子也给喝丢了。再没喝过那么凶。听说隔天有俩年轻人喝大了跳进湖里游泳，淹死一个。你来上学的？”

约西亚微微坐直身子答：“我是个独立生意人。”

“哦？做什么的？”

“什么都做点儿。”

“卖杂货？你看着不像。”

“算是服务业。”

老头儿愣愣盯着约西亚看了一会儿：“……你是出来卖的？”

“有时也卖自己。”

老头儿面色如吃了口苍蝇被噎住，拎着酒杯到别处去了。约西亚耸耸肩，转头对邻桌的陌生人道：“怪事，人总在我说谎时靠近，诚实时远离。”

陌生人扭头瞥了他一眼，敷衍道：“可不是。”

到酒馆打烊的时间街上又多了一批行人，一簇一簇歪歪扭扭地彼此拥着。一群大学生模样的正走着忽然开始高声大唱冰雪奇缘，约西亚咽下一口苏格兰威士忌，快步追上他们跟着唱起来，其中一个小伙醉醺醺地转过头瞧他，抬臂一把搂住他的肩膀，在“GO”上唱破了音。他们在地铁站前的路口分道扬镳，约西亚独自沿着河岸朝新住处步行。才入秋的时节还没有完全脱离夏末为数不多的暑气，喝了一肚子酒水蹦跳着走上几步，竟出了一层薄汗。

“真够麻烦。”他自言自语道，“有地方住了反倒得费事回去。”

凌晨约四五点时窗外将亮未亮，从砖楼间的缝隙里透出点羞涩的光线。自河边遥远处传来货船尖声鸣笛，和着火车发动的噪音如一头巨象行走在城市中心。约西亚还未睡下，衣服却脱了一半。他将酒瓶里剩的囫囵吞下，借着点醉意从卧室散步到厨房，取了袋三明治和餐刀。

窗外的巨象又鸣一声，教堂敲响晨钟，共五下。

一。

二。

约西亚举起餐刀端摩。

三。

四。

他的酒醒了。被酒精蒙蔽片刻的大脑又重新活跃，开始它经年不休的高谈阔论，过去的影子从帘幕后走出，周围的方寸世界清晰起来。他听见河畔飘来的尖锐笛鸣。

五。

约西亚将餐刀正面扎进自己的脖子。

从古至今多的是关于长生不老的故事。道士、炼金术士、巫师、吸血鬼、误食了苹果的可怜人……很不幸，这篇故事也不能免俗地属于其中之一。让我们再来真正介绍这位故事主角吧。他原本叫什么、从哪里来、生于何年何月，这些或许他自己也记不清了。约西亚是他真正的名字吗？他不记得，也不在乎，从某个时刻起有人这样称呼他，他便接下这个名字。他不会老，也不能死，不会长久地醉，就像他不能永久地睡。他见过一切，所以怀疑一切，但将这秘密藏得很好，许多年来（或许有几百年）撞破此事的人双手数得过来，其中据他所知还活着的可能只有一人。所有故事都说长命是一项诅咒，可成百上千的富豪们仍每年为这长生不死而挥金如土。约西亚不管它叫诅咒，也不当它是祝福，只是凡事总该有个尽头。当一个人的所作所为不能再给他带来后果，当他越过了对一切生命一视同仁的最终判决——死，他质问生的意义，却发现自己被抛弃于因果之外。没有了死就没有生，就如没有坏就不能够了解好，没有丑就不能够显出美。法语将性高潮比作小的死亡，他想，那何不直接体验大的死呢，现在自己可以无数次经验它了。

约西亚在厨房的瓷砖上躺了一整日。光线再度聚焦在他的眼球底端时已是傍晚，金、紫、粉色相互掺杂的夕阳在地板上映出周遭楼顶的影子。餐刀早就从他的喉咙里滑出来落在一边。约西亚眨眨眼，一直睁着的眼皮僵得酸乏，才开始通气的喉管被空气割着隐约地疼。他撑着坐起来，看着橱柜上淌下的血迹有些后悔闹了这么大动静，抬手想抹把脸时意识到手上半干的血渍正略微发粘。死而复生令人疲惫，略像做了个梦，却在梦中一路奔跑到了早晨，以至睁开眼时怀疑自己究竟是睡着过还是一直醒着。他只想闭眼再躺回地上。

扔在某个台面上的手机震着响起来。约西亚寻声音找过去，接通时在屏幕上摸出个血手印。他咳嗽两声才说出话：

“欢，咳，欢迎致电约西亚·万事好说给钱就办有限公司。”


	2. 演出继续｜The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有性骚扰相关trigger

墙上时钟的指针跳过下午三点。

这是间靠近老街的公寓，从地铁站往东南方向走路不过一刻钟路程。公寓楼有那么些历史，不够做保护建筑，却没新到装上现代电梯，出入不得不攀爬十层台阶。暗红色的砖砌外墙上趴着半面墙的爬藤植物，到了秋天如一条金红色的瀑布。整栋楼被分成九间公寓，每层一间，唯有一楼是间双层复式，除此之外每间公寓共三个卧房，两大一小。

特蕾莎抱膝窝在出租屋的床垫上，手中握着一张纸条。她分到三个卧室里最小的那间，从窗外往下看正好能看见金色瀑布的全貌。她约两周前的某个夜里正在酒吧买醉，喝到第三杯憋不住趴在吧台上大哭时边上一个高个子递来张纸巾，和一张写着电话号码的纸条。

特蕾莎忍住翻白眼的冲动，将纸条推回去：“不是现在……”

“他名叫约西亚。”边上的人说，“自称有求必应，办的事唯有你、他、上帝在天知道。你可以去找他，但别说是谁告诉你的。”

特蕾莎一愣，等她反应过来那人已经走回酒吧的人群里。她看看手里的纸条，将它收进上衣口袋。

她回去搜索了这个名字，意料之中地一无所获。随后她托大学里的朋友去问了药贩子。对方一开始含糊其辞半天叫她“别他娘的把鼻子伸到不该看的地方”，最终却在三日后神神秘秘地转送给她一张写着号码的纸条，和她在酒吧收到的一模一样。她前天下午吸着麻烟头脑一昏给这个号码打了电话，现在想来后悔的很。只是这通通话像一颗石子扔进海里，她心中惶惶怕打草惊蛇，对方拒绝后倒没了动静。她虽在饮食与享乐这方面有不少令人皱眉的坏习惯，但总的来说还是个走在阳关大道上的人，因而对那些藏在风平浪静生活之下的逾矩之徒总有点不切实际的恐惧和幻想。特蕾莎捏着这两张纸条在床上发呆。

卧室门外传来阵脚步声，铁门哐当合上。她想起艾比上周就说过今晚要去约会，而莉秀从早上起就在实验室。于是此时整间公寓就剩下她一个。特蕾莎灌了口杯里的红酒借以壮胆，又一次拨下号码。

约西亚揉着一头乱发从床上爬起来。来寻欢的客户没有过夜，来得匆匆去得匆匆，十点按的门铃十一点半就又穿好衣服，临走还演电视剧似的在床头丢了一叠现钱。好他娘做作，像我不用先数清楚一样，约西亚想着趴在枕头里一直睡到次日下午才清醒。他迎客前将厨房的血迹胡乱擦了一通，只求不要显眼，柜子和瓷砖的边角仍沾着痕迹，水斗里泡着十来件浸满血渍和漂白剂的衬衣。他拖着步子地走到厨房，从水池里挑出一件还没被血迹沾满的将剩下的地方擦了，再将沾了血的衣服一股脑扔进垃圾桶里。他前两日都没采购过食材，冰箱和他的胃袋一样空荡，或许甚至更空些。约西亚摔上冰箱门，摸出瓶红酒喝着出门向最近的快餐店去。

他走到咖啡店门口准备享用热乎烫手的鸡肉起司三明治时忽被身后一人叫住。

“乔！”他身后轻快的声音喊道。

约西亚转过身去，见弗莱德握着杯咖啡赶上来。弗莱德便是介绍了他正住着的那间公寓的房屋出租业朋友，显然办公室就在附近。他是个标准的英格兰人，个子很高，脸颊细长，约西亚的头顶只到他的耳垂，一头麦田色短发在阳光下闪着，一双湖蓝色的眼睛和高耸的鼻尖下，常笑着的嘴唇间露出两排规整过的白牙齿，身上规规矩矩地套着一身黑色西装和笔挺的羊毛风衣。

“弗莱德。”约西亚应道。他一直有些疲于应付这位似乎有用不完的精力的朋友。同他做买卖——不论皮肉生意还是合法交易——很愉快，听他说话却是种痛苦。

“新家如何？我猜你一定喜欢的。”

“很不错。”约西亚想起砖缝里擦不干净的血迹。

“哎呀，多好的天气，上周一以来的第一个晴天，是不是？这种天气就该到处去走走，找片公园草地晒着享受。可惜我买完咖啡还是得回办公室。如何，你有什么打算？”

“你知道的，喝点小酒，哪儿凉快哪儿呆着，给自己找点麻烦，再喝点小酒。生活一尘不变。”

“可别浪费了这么个好天在屋里闷着发霉。听说维多利亚与阿尔伯特博物馆正有个挺有意思的六十年代末文化展，去看看。”弗莱德抿了口咖啡道，“你要是正闲着，晚上要不要一起喝一杯？”

“可让我歇歇吧，坐办公室还有双休日，卖身却要全年无休吗？我要去性工作者工会投诉。”

“你乱想什么呢？我就不能以朋友的身份请你喝一杯？再说，你严格来讲也不能算是妓。”

“我严格来说……”

约西亚的手机响起来。

“你瞧，全年无休。”他挥挥手背朝弗莱德快步走开，接起电话，“约西亚·随时候命·全年无休，请……”

“帮我偷件东西。”

约西亚低头看看，发现号码有些眼熟，正是前两日打来过的那个女子。

“我以为你要我帮你杀人。”

“我以为你不做收钱卖命的行当。”

“是不做。明天晚上九点半，罗素广场公园北门往南走路过咖啡店后的第四个长椅。你要做买卖就在那儿等我。”

“今天不行吗？”

“我今天另有安排。”

约西亚没去博物馆，倒是赌气似的跑去泰特美术馆逛了小半个下午。博物馆与艺术馆在他看来更像一个大型相册，每一个展品唤起的不是共鸣而是某种记忆，其中某几幅初被创作之时他甚至还有幸去打过下手。约西亚在二十世纪初展区的招贴画前立了一会儿。他那几年十分幸运地恰巧不在欧洲，又或是隐约察觉到了什么而逃避去了亚欧交界的那条山脉，直到停战后的第二年才又去了西班牙。他本想步行至亚洲看看，可在雪山上被困了好几年最终还是没能越过去，到再回欧洲时一切都变了样。他差不多是那会儿开始做起了生意。

馆内禁酒，约西亚在门前从瓶里猛灌两大口，抓着酒醒前的一会儿走马观花悠然逛过两个展馆，出了泰特的大门直奔酒馆而去。

他一直拖到第二天晚上十点半才跃过公园矮门到了越好的地点。略出他的意外，正有人在长椅边站着，看地上堆成小丘的烟头是等了好一会儿了。

公园里少有路灯，等着的人站在一片昏黑中，披在肩头的棕红色长卷发看起来像黑色，脸颊上浅色的细小雀斑被烟头的火光照得忽隐忽现。这人正是特蕾莎。她去年才拿着全额奖金从表演学院毕业，一路从一位收银员的女儿攀到演艺界将要燃起的一颗星。她的老师们大多对她赞赏有加，于是她也觉得自己的前路光辉无限。特蕾莎掐灭手里的烟，转头看见走来的约西亚。她第一反应要逃，眯着眼定神看了看才大步走过去，怒道：“你就是约西亚？你迟到了。”她一怒之间将暗自排练的开场白抛到脑后。

“而你竟然还在。”约西亚走过特蕾莎在长椅上坐下，双手靠在椅背上，“你要我偷什么？”

“我等了你整整一个小时！我还必须得躲在树后面等他们锁完门才敢出来。”

“你要偷什么？不说我可走了。”约西亚咽下口啤酒。

特蕾莎犹豫地看着长椅上那人。她装作自然地将手塞在口袋里，握紧了藏着的水果刀。

“一份文件……”她终于鼓起勇气说，“托马斯·怀特，住在老教堂街128号。他有……他拍了……”

约西亚微微坐直。

“他拍了你的裸照。”他说。

特蕾莎点点头。

“他要我跟他……不然就把照片公开。我要照片的所有备份。最好能再在他家找到什么足够威胁怀特的东西。”

“这年头要让一个男人身败名裂可不算容易。”约西亚喝干手里的酒瓶，仰头看着天空做算数，“六百镑，我把你的照片偷来。如果有什么额外收获，每条信息一千镑。”

特蕾莎沉默片刻，问：“额外的比照片还贵？”

“偷照片不算难事儿，要无故抓人把柄才不容易。复仇的代价总是高过自保。你看，每天不费什么劲儿就能保持喘气，要杀个人可难的很。”

“我要怎么知道你能做到，万一他有多处备份你没找全？”

“我向来说话算话，况且，女士，你可是连定金都不用预支。我如果，千万分之零点一的可能，没办成这事儿，你就当什么都没发生过。”

“你得保证不会让其他人知道。”

“当然，天知地知，你知我知。事情办好了我会联络你。”

“要多久？”

约西亚想了想，道：“不超过七天。”他从衣兜里掏出一张叠成巴掌大的纸，展开添了几个字。

“你叫什么？”

“阿比盖尔·费舍。”

“我需要你的真名，女士。”

特蕾莎沉默片刻，才不情愿道：“特蕾莎。”

“全名？”

“特蕾莎·费尔韦瑟。”

“在这儿签字，然后把合同还我，等我消息。”

夜间的公园几乎没什么光线，特蕾莎拿手机作手电筒才看清纸上的字。这份，或许可以称作合同的，文件不过半页A4纸，略简单地印着下划线（现在用龙飞凤舞的字迹填写了“特蕾莎·费尔韦瑟女士”）委托约西亚办理以下事宜：长空格（又填着一长串几乎难以辨认的手写字），收费600英镑0便士及可能的额外费用，签字处，日期。

“只有一份？我不拿着什么证物吗？”

“你只能相信我。”

特蕾莎看着这张合同愣了一会儿：“我听说你什么要求都能答应。”

“几乎。”

“那么，如果有人要你去偷拍另一个无辜女孩的艳照……”

“我会。”

特蕾莎不可置信地抬头看他。

“不过得看价钱，对龌龊的活计我得收精神损失费。到现在为止还没有人愿意为了拍一张照片找我。”

特蕾莎盯着约西亚看片刻，忽的苦笑出声，低头在纸上签下名字。

“你怎么会开始做这个？”

约西亚接过合同，将它重新叠好了放回口袋，耸肩道：“人生那么长，总得给自己找点儿事儿做。”

托马斯·怀特是个身材矮小的中年老头儿。他的年龄还远不到半百，说他是个老头儿，那是由于汤姆的身体和精神自他的青年时代起就早已经萎缩了。他就纯粹的年龄来说还在壮年，身体上却显现出不少这儿疼那儿痛的衰老迹象，从三十岁就开始谢顶，到现在头顶已没剩下几根可怜的头发。他的精神更是老化，早早地进入了拒绝接受任何新事物的年龄，比起年老，不如说已经死去了。他的妻子与之正相反，年龄上虽比汤姆年长些，灵魂仍是个年轻人。这或许就是为什么三年前，她终于再也无法忍受托马斯·怀特不断萎缩的精神，跟他离了婚，带着他们唯一的儿子及过半的财产和在家门口泰式餐厅打工的女学生走了。老汤姆为离婚官司耗尽心神也没捞到什么好处，反而显得更苍老了一点。

托马斯住在城西，工作则在苏活区一间租赁的简陋工作室里。他是位名不见经传却颇具野心的电影导演及编剧。韦斯·安德森45岁才创作出了《布达佩斯大饭店》，汤姆觉得自己虽晚了一点，也没差多远。殊不知他少得可怜的才华早在编写第一部作品的时候就耗尽了，往后不过是死而不僵的余韵。工作室的年轻人有些没见过真正的智慧，以至于是对托马斯很是尊敬，将他的早衰错当成经验沉淀出的稳重多虑。

老汤姆这天过得不算顺当。他的新片正等着剪辑，于是他一大早就挤地铁出了门，到出站口想掏出手机刷票的时候才惊觉口袋里的手机不知何时被盗了，于是不得不拿现钱补了票才走得出地铁站。这年头手机被盗对任何人来讲都是件麻烦事。汤姆骂骂咧咧地先去银行冻结了自己所有的账户（他走到时银行还未开门，导致他又得在门口吹着凉风等了一刻钟），再到店里将失窃的手机远程格式化。他做的那些下流勾当自然不会存在手机上。事实上，汤姆在违法犯罪这方面有种不合时宜的浪漫情节，这或许与他精神的衰老密不可分——他执着于使用老式相机拍摄所有那些不可告人的照片。就是说，他所拍摄的艳照，包括用来威胁特蕾莎的那些，竟全都存在家中一盒盒的胶卷里。兴许是视频网站上某条关于棱镜门的夸大论调导致他对电子产品失去了信任，这要属阴谋论为数不多的有益之处。

得益于现代网络的失信，约西亚这桩生意倒是变得格外简单。他花了头几天跟踪观察托马斯的作息规律、工作地点，偷溜进对方家在角落装了几个微型摄像头，在第三天的时候出手偷了他的手机，却不想里面竟干干净净。约西亚原本特意收购了个二手笔记本电脑准备骇进托马斯·怀特的居家设备，如今倒是无用武之地了。为不令其疑心，约西亚隔了两天才趁着托马斯去工作室时又闯进他家里，直奔他之前拍摄到的胶卷所在处，将存着的几盒胶卷一股脑塞进包里带走。他为求谨慎地将屋内电脑翻看一遍，还真没找到别的备份，几乎要嘲笑托马斯天真。托马斯若发现胶卷被偷虽无法声张，却定会加强警惕、疑神疑鬼。于是约西亚当夜就又跑去撬开了工作室的门，将制作完成却无处施展身手的电脑病毒也导入了工作室的电脑，把汤姆剪辑准备了快两年的片子清理一空，屏幕上只循环滚动一句话：“托马斯·怀特是变态窥阴癖”。如此托马斯·怀特虽仍不能身败名裂，他在知情人眼中也成了个跳梁小丑。不过，约西亚做这倒不全是出于道义，更像是为了维护电影美学不必横遭此劫，被这即将出世的影片羞辱。

特蕾莎在一天晚上突然收到托马斯·怀特的一通电话。她本想直接挂断，又怕对方一怒之下拿照片作威胁，接通后却听见托马斯语无伦次的一顿咒骂。她知道是约西亚的事儿办成了。比起欢喜，她只是长出一口气。

“我不知道你在讲什么。”特蕾莎说。

“是不是你这个臭婊子闯进我家里？我会去告你的，你，你这是私闯民宅！你他娘的要进监狱！你知道吗！”托马斯骂道。

“哈，您要拿什么理由告我呢？不怕我在法庭上作证你威胁勒索？那才是真犯法的事儿。我已经联系了其他五个被你偷拍的姑娘，你要法庭见，那我们就法庭见。”特蕾莎撒谎道。她并没有联系过哪个其他的受害者，光是遮掩自己的事儿都费劲她全力。特蕾莎不过是个初出茅庐的新人演员，若是已有了名气还能仰仗过往的积累而不受太大影响，还未出道便惹上艳照丑闻还闹得人尽皆知，那她的演艺生涯该算是夭折了。没有人能知道这件事，她自然不会也没法儿主动出击。

托马斯被唬住了，语调勉强平静下来，劝说着诸如“别毁了自己的前程”、“这种案子很难告赢”之类的话。特蕾莎再没把柄捏在他手里，也不再对托马斯心有顾忌，一点不客气地挂断了电话。

特蕾莎第二天率先联系了约西亚。

“你办成了。”特蕾莎说。

“看来你从我们的汤姆小子那里听说啦。”约西亚的声音听上去带着醉醺醺的欢快。

“到我的公寓来交货，我短信给你地址和时间。”

听筒对面沉默了片刻，传来啜饮酒水声，接着有人嚷嚷着叫约西亚赶快出牌。

“行吧。”约西亚说，“记得我只收现金。”

收钱的日子约西亚倒是如约而至。特蕾莎从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，在厨房撬开一瓶的盖子递给约西亚，在桌沿上敲开自己的那瓶闷下三分之一。

“我这儿只有这个。”特蕾莎说。

约西亚举起瓶子猛灌一口，不禁皱眉：“你这品味也太糟。”不过免费的酒水总好过清醒，约西亚边抱怨着不一会儿却吞下了大半瓶。

“你的照片在这儿。”约西亚从一个纸袋里摸出单个胶卷盒，“剩下是托马斯拍的其他人，算是额外讯息，按照说好的价格每卷一千。”

“我如果不买下，你打算拿这些照片做什么？物归原主？”

“那可太麻烦了。我就烧了。”

“你不想用它们作证据，帮我让怀特受到制裁吗？”

“那是你的事儿，不是我的。是你不想冒险和其他人取得联系。你要委托我找到其他受害者？当然可以，得另收钱。”

特蕾莎摇头道：“我没钱买它们……”

“好啦，该我提问了。”约西亚把喝空的瓶子放在一边，“你看上去是个乖小孩，怎么知道我的？”

“是在酒吧里，有个人给了我你的号码。”

“哦？什么样的人？我还不知道我有个推销……”约西亚说到一半突然停住，只见他额上冒汗，呼吸急促，发抖着斜倒在地上。

“操，你……给啤……酒里加了东西？”约西亚勉力扣喉咙想催吐，被特蕾莎一把按住，捂上口鼻。特蕾莎的手也在颤，却显然不是因为中毒。

“谋杀怎么就比艳照门好了？”约西亚含糊地闷声说道。他的舌头发软，说的话其实根本没人听得懂。

“没人能知道……谁都不能知道……”特蕾莎拿沙发抱枕闷住约西亚的脸，喃喃自语，等地上的人完全没了动静才把抱枕移开。她瘫坐在地上，想起前两日又在酒吧遇到那人时对方说的话：此事除了她就只有约西亚知道，不过约西亚平日来去无踪，也没亲朋熟识，消失数月都无人问津，或许不会告密。特蕾莎骂了句脏话，给约西亚的口袋里塞进一包半满的粉末，从房里拖出个特大号行李箱，将地上躺着不动的人塞了进去。然后她乔装打扮，乘着巴士到郊区的公园。郊区的绿地不比市区，树木更为繁多，几乎就是野地。她将约西亚的“尸体”藏在一片灌木后面，擦干净了自己的痕迹。这样他被发现的时候就会被当作流浪汉服药过量草草结案。

这是某个周三的早晨。郊外的公园宽广人稀，是清晨遛狗散步的佳处。一位老妇人跟着她在地上嗅个不停的小狗一路小跑到一处灌木前。她跟着向灌木里看去，不由惊呼，忙拍打她的伙伴：“快，快报警，威利发现了具尸体！”

赶到的警员是位黑发的亚裔小伙子，姓莫，名叫无思。他的眸子很黑，脸庞线条略有些阴柔，作为警员显得身材过于纤瘦。他面无表情时常显得过于深邃肃然，垂眸时显得慈悲，他微笑时则恰到好处地温和起来。莫无思跨下摩托，走到灌木丛边向里望去，看到躺着的人时轻轻挑眉。两位老妇人在一旁忧心地瞧着。莫无思正想着怎么安抚她们时，地上的人咳嗽起来。

“别担心了，女士们，这人还没死呢。”莫无思说。

两位老妇人还没开口，倒是地上的人先叫到：“无！好久没见！请我喝一杯吧！”


End file.
